powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Peremeli
Peremeli is one of the five Hi-XA models of Androids. Experimental, powerful, and with impressive capabilities, she, like Mai and the other Hi-XA models, were personally built by Lumi. She works at various facilities across the islands, and is the powerhouse of the android world. Appearance Peremeli, as with all the Hi-XA models, wears a custom maid outfit. Peremeli’s is one with a capelet and skintight, striped sleeves. Personality Peremeli is the quiet type, and only says what words need to be said for “optimal vocal information transferal”. She is very stiff, but when in combat, her movements are swift and precise. Peremeli is all about optimization, and will often critique her own performance. She is the type that likes to know plans before they start, so she can optimize her energy, knowing when she should eat to keep her energy level and increase her throughput, and know exactly where she needs to be for optimal time usage. She can sometimes be seen sitting in streets and parks- even if there are no benches, conserving a little power when en route to her next location, or waiting for something. This usual leads to people taking photos with her, like visitors to a waxworks. She tends to panic if dragged into something she wasn't expecting, as it ruins her "my pace" routine. There was once a time a fight broke out in front of her, and she froze, no being able to come to a conclusion of what action to take. Peremeli hates lewdness, and will hammer anyone who acts that with into the ground with a composed expression. She's not the type to go on adventures or needless fun. When a fight starts, Peremeli focuses her optimization on her time taken to win instead of energy conservation, this means she becomes utterly ruthless in a fight, and is considered to be the most frightening of the Hi-XA models to be around. Background Peremeli was created by Lumi Faraday as one of the Hi-XA models of android. She was created as a test of her new spatial and gravity manipulation technologies. It was a huge success, and Lumi, like with Mai and the other Hi-XA models, continuously updates her. Peremeli has always spent all of her time on the islands, and has never left them. She walks from location to location, from facility to facility, doing her routine without fail each day. She enjoys what she does; aiding the labs. Some of the engineers once asked her why she walks instead of using her powers, to which Peremeli replied "It's more efficient." The most adventurous thing Peremeli has every done is become the personal maid of Barbara for a month, as there was a suspicion she would be attacked at one point. Mai has to keep a personal eye on Peremeli, because if something really dangerous does happen out the blue, and Peremeli panics, Mai needs to give her a direct command to act, or Peremeli will likely stay frozen. Over the years, Peremeli's panic has become better, especially when relating to small incidents- like stopping fights, or getting cats and balloons out of trees, which don't take much energy or time to do. Powers As one of the Hi-XA models, Peremeli is packed with impressive, powerful and capable technology. She was designed to test Lumi's new spatial and gravitational technologies, and was a success. As an android, and Hi-XA model, Peremeli naturally has: *Bionic Physiology *Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Strength Peremeli's unique powers are all based around space and gravity: *Gravity Manipulation - Peremli is capable of manipulating gravity, with a high level of skill as well. *Portal Manipulation - Peremeli can create and manipulate portals. Using detailed information of the known universe; distances and co-ordinates, as an aid. *Spatial Manipulation - Peremeli can shape and manipulate space as she sees fit, *Teleportation Manipulation - Peremeli can teleport, and teleport others, but she can also cancel and divert other's teleports. **Teleportation Prediction - Peremeli can predict and sense the teleportation of others. As with all androids, she is capable of consuming food and drink, and converting it into power. Trivia *Hi-XA stands for: 'Hi'ghly E'X'''perimental '''A'ndroid. Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet